Call me master
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo is a dark sorcerer, Rey is a genie without a master. Genie/Sorcerer!AU


This was prompted by michemistic. Who is awesome. :)

* * *

Rey had lived in fear of chains her whole life, or at least that's what it felt like. She'd been abandoned as a child and Unkar Plutt, the bastard she was left with had her innate magic warped and chained to an abandoned genie's bottle by a low ranking sorcerer.

Unfortunately for him he'd cheated that particular sorcerer one too many times, so when he cast the spell he used Unkar's life force to sustain it, killing him in moments.

The sorcerer, Lor San Takka wasn't a cruel man.

He took Rey in and raised her. He treated her well, but he was an old man and he died just before Rey turned sixteen. He hadn't been able to undo the spell he'd cast on her, but he'd taught her to keep the bottle out of sight, strung on a thin cord of leather around her waist, and had instructed her in slight of hand so she could avoid gaining an unwanted master if it was seen.

Rey was stuck in this awful desert town until she had a master. But she didn't dare trust anyone.

So she was forced to find work the only way she could, by dancing in brothels and other low places. She was expected to entice and lure customers into any business that hired her. It upset her, but she was only required to dance. It also payed well and no one bothered her. Until one night three years later when the dark sorcerer Kylo Ren showed up.

Kylo had been searching for magical objects for the last few years to build up his store of power. Tonight he was honing in on something extraordinary, he could feel the object's power pulsing from miles away.

Rey had been hired to dance at the monthly night market, one of the biggest and only attractions that Jakku offered. She was almost happy tonight, her loneliness faded away as she undulated to the music, her green, brown and gold costume swaying with her movements.

Kylo watched the girl dancing on the stage, her complexion was a lovely light tan, her eyes were a pretty hazel and her long hair was a lush chestnut. He couldn't keep his eyes off her! Apparently the object he'd been tracking was in her possession. Not only that, but now that he was close enough he could tell what the object was. A genie's bottle. He smiled mischievously. It didn't matter that the object's power was useless to him. He wanted her, and she would be his.

Once the girl left the stage Kylo slipped from the crowd to find her. She was back stage and didn't seem to notice him until he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

As she turned around he made sure to brush his fingers against the tiny bottle hanging from her waist, hidden among the many folds of her skirt. A jolt of electricity went through them both and the girl trembled, falling to her knees.

"What do you wish master." She asked in a frightened voice as Kylo got on his knees to look her in the eyes.

"First I wish for you know me, and understand that I won't harm you. I don't like seeing you frightened." He ordered in a soft, gentle tone.

Suddenly Rey did understand. Of course he wouldn't harm her. He wasn't a saint but he never hurt anyone unless they were trying to harm him and- Oh! He wanted her! She blushed, she'd had many offers of course but again she couldn't trust anyone here.

"That's better, now, will you tell me your name?" He asked with a small smile as the fear on her face was replaced with a blush.

"Master, my name is Rey." She admitted.

Kylo smiled and gently ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"How very fitting. My name is Kylo." He told her.

Rey blushed again at the want in his eyes.

"Master, is there anything you wish of me?" Rey asked, unable to avoid it. He was her master.

"Yes Rey, I do have a few wishes I'd like you to grant. I wish for us to belong to each other always, for you to give yourself to me willingly, and for you to bare my children.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. He wanted her to be his, to surrender her virginity to him and bare his children! She closed her eyes as she felt her powers act of their own accord.

When she opened her eyes she was shaking. It was too much to process at once.

"Master, your wishes shall be granted, but I- I need to be alone please." She asked.

Kylo's is expression softened in sympathy. Of course the poor girl was overwhelmed! Well, he'd give her time to process things. He tenderly kissed her cheek and held her hand to comfort her.

"Very well Rey, would you like to go into your bottle? I'll make sure you're safe until you've processed things." He assured her.

Rey nodded. She actually lived in her bottle most of the time. It was nice, with many rooms and plush furniture. She'd spent a long time making it comfortable because it was the only place she could freely use her powers.

"Thank you Master." She said, handing him the bottle and disappearing.

It was tiny, no bigger than his thumb. And the same green-brown as her lovely eyes. Kylo quickly tied the leather cord around his neck and headed for an inn. He would give her tonight to collect herself, then she would be his.

Kylo woke up the next morning to soft tapping from the bottle.

"I'll be right there my sweet." He whispered, not wanting to hurt Rey's ears.

Kylo quickly washed, dressed and did all that was necessary to make himself presentable. He'd been dreaming about Rey all night and he was almost nervous by this point.

That done, he went downstairs and got breakfast for them both, then he made his way back to his room and set Rey's tiny bottle on the floor in a corner. It wouldn't do to rock the bottle off the table and shatter it while he made her his.

"Rey, I wish to be inside the bottle with you." He said softly.

Almost immediately he found himself in a large room with a large circular depression in the floor beside the wall. It was a bed, this was her bedroom he realized with excitement. He smiled as he noticed her sitting beside the bed in a long golden shift. She looked like a goddess, But she also looked nervous. Clearly he'd been right to give her time to herself.

Kylo set the tray on a low table and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry to have uprooted your life Rey. When I saw you and realized your situation I knew I had to become your master before someone else did." He explained, taking her hand and kissing it.

He was pleased to see her smile and blush.

"Master, thank you for giving me time to myself. It means a lot to me that you did." Rey said, looking into his dark eyes.

Kylo kissed her cheek and handed her a cup of cool water and a plate of flatbread and fruit.

They sat on her bed to eat, the food was nicer than any Rey had ever tasted. The bread was buttery and soft, and the fruit was sweet and sharp. If this was to be her life, she wouldn't complain.

Kylo watched Rey enjoy her food with a smile. She looked calmer now, and he hoped she would be happy with him. Once they finished eating he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Master, I've never done this before." She admitted, looking away.

He smiled and pulled her close, stroking her hair and kissing her breathless.

"I know my sweet. I'll be gentle with you, but you will give yourself to me." He said gently but firmly.

Rey nodded and lay down on her bed. Immediately Kylo leaned down and kissed her hungrily, poring all the lust and affection he felt for her into it. Then he gently undressed her. She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined, her body was slim and her breasts were small, but full and perky. He was barely able to hold back a groan as he looked at the lovely girl spread out before him like an offering.

"Sit up against the wall please." He asked as he undressed.

Rey complied at once, sitting up and scooting over to the wall where four small holes had appeared. Then Kylo threaded a silk scarf through the first two and then the others. He smiled mischievously and kissed her as he gently tied her wrists to the wall. Then he parted her legs and began to lick and suckle her sex fervently as invisible hands fondled her sensitive breasts.

Rey moaned in intense pleasure as he made her cum. She'd never felt anything like this before and she was helpless to resist it. When Kylo felt her climax he slid up her gorgeous body to kiss her, making her sigh and press herself against him. As he ravished her soft lips he reached up, and using magic, he lengthened the scarves that held her wrists to the wall.

Rey felt her wrists slide down almost to her waist as her master kissed and suckled his way up and down her body, paying special attention to her neck and breasts. When he slid up behind her and pulled her onto his lap she was almost incoherent with lust.

"Open your eyes Rey, I want you to watch as I make you mine." He whispered in her ear, causing her to gasp.

She panted, watching as he lifted her hips and impaled her on his hard, thick cock, stretching open her virginal sex and tearing through her hymen. It hurt, but he cast a spell to heal her as he held her hips and began to thrust up inside the beautiful girl he'd just deflowered.

Rey moaned wantonly, surrendering her body to her master. It felt amazing to have his cock inside her, opening her up, thrusting hard and deep inside her, bringing her more pleasure than she'd ever known. She mewled as she watched his cock disappear inside her again and again.

Then suddenly she felt her sex clench around her master's cock as she came with a loud groan.

Feeling her sex clenching around him was incredible, he moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb and cast a fertility spell to insure conception. Very soon she'd be carrying his child.

When they woke it was late afternoon. Kylo kissed Rey awake, holding her tightly. She hummed in contentment and kissed him back. If she had to have a master, she was glad it was Kylo. He seemed to want a companion rather than a magical slave, and he also seemed to care for her.

As he continued to kiss Rey, Kylo slid a had over her belly using a spell to see if she'd conceived yet. She had, Rey was carrying his son. He smiled as he broke the kiss.

"My sweet girl, you're going to give me a son." He whispered, kissing and nibbling her neck.

Rey moaned, it was true, she could feel his child growing inside her womb. He'd gotten her with child and the very thought was highly erotic.

"Master, take me again." She pleaded.

Kylo really couldn't argue with that.

"On your hands and knees." He told her.

Rey blushed but complied at once.

Then he draped himself over her and parted her legs, guiding his hard, thick cock inside her. She gasped and moaned as wrapped an arm around her waist and began to buck his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her sex in a steady rhythm.

"Who do you belong to my sweet?" He panted in her ear as he pumped away between her legs.

"I belong to you master!" Rey groaned in pleasure.

Soon she was coming helplessly around his cock, wailing in ecstasy as her master filled her with his seed.

As they collapsed onto the bed Kylo slipped from her and turned Rey around, pulling her into his arms. This sweet, beautiful girl was everything he wanted.

"I wish for my sweet, beautiful Rey to be free." He whispered as he held her.

There was a bright flash and suddenly it was done, Rey was no longer a genie.

They were married that very day, and they kept the genie's bottle, as it was a convenient place to live when they traveled. Though they didn't do much of that as Rey's belly swelled. Their son arrived on a clear, cold night, yelling his displeasure at being so abruptly thrust into the world.

They named him Edric, and he was a beautiful thing to see. He had his mother's complexion though in all other respects he looked like his father.

As she held her son Rey smiled, leaning back against her husband's chest as he held her. Kylo had claimed her quite abruptly, but she really didn't mind the results.


End file.
